The invention relates to structures for making an improved lens implant, as a replacement for a cataract-clouded or otherwise diseased natural lens. The invention represents improvement and modification with respect to structures described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,556 and in my copending application Ser. No. 057,323, filed July 13, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,271. Reference is therefore made to said patent and application for greater background detail.
In said copending application, certain structures and techniques are described for the posterior-chamber implantation of a lens, with foot-stabilized haptic reference to the inner wall of the sac from which cataracted material has been removed. The techniques generally involved use of a releasable filamentary tie of the stabilizing feet after their insertion into the volume of the sac. But such techniques have their limitations, requiring the preliminary step of creating the tie while transiently deforming the feet, and no additional function is provided by the filamentary tie.